Previous human trials have charaterized the single-dose pharmacokinetics of intrapulmonary insulin delivery, along with its safety and toleration.When administered 10 min prior to a meal,inhaled insulin has proven to reduce the post prandial glucose rise with less late glucose reduction below baseline. This study is to determine if subjects with type 2 receiving sulfonylurea and/or metformin, whether glycemic control can be improved as measured by a decrease of at least 1% in the gylcosylated hemoglobin by the regimen of pre-meal inhaled insulin.